The Mutant and The Freak
by Wolfborn
Summary: It was an easy mistake to make, assuming a talking raccoon was a mutant, but it was far easier discovering an equal behind his anger. [Mild Spoilers] K Plus to be safe. Contains scenes of homosexual romance so if you're not a fan don't bother reading.


It had been a month, an ENTIRE month, since Donnie had been locked out of lab by that smug little raccoon. He was going mad! The Kraang's exploration into multi-dimension technology had ended in a rather odd fashion recently. The turtles had headed to a Foot hideout to destroy their equipment and prevent them causing more mayhem like last time (Casey wouldn't admit it but he still didn't like the fact a giant slug-worm-thing had tried digest him), only they'd discovered what they thought was various other mutants they'd forced into agonizing creation. A few were, granted, but this raccoon wasn't one of them. In fact, refusing to escape, he actually did more damage to the compound than the brothers ever could've hoped... It was pretty obvious Raph took a shine to him, a respect for chaos that would eventually lead to them being pretty chummy later on. Didn't stop them fighting though (If Casey was a second rather, this guy was like a whole army of him). It'd take a while for him to adjust, the same was true for the turtles gaining a roommate, but in time they'd be fine with the company of one another. His name was Rocket. Apparently he'd been an experiment on lower life forms and, effectively, gotten shredded to pieces before being reassembled to his 'doctors' desire. He'd regale them with stories of action, adventure, money (called Units in his world) and isolation. The last part wasn't obvious to him but, to the others, it was clear as day. No story ended without him referring to Groot (a walking tree, which was a little hard to swallow yet still possible given what they'd seen mutagen do) or his other friends, the Guardians. There was always a hollow ring in his voice whenever they were brought up, as if he was missing part of himself he'd only just gotten to hold again. It was painful to witness.

But, for the last few months, everything had worked out fine. Leo was always eager to hear more space based stories, Raph just loved hanging out with a violent sociopath like himself, Mikey... Well, he was a little scared to be honest. He'd once voiced how cute it was to see Rocket eat ice cream (having never had something so cold nor something which needed licking to ingest, he'd accidentally reverted to short and sharp flicks of his tongue like an animal) and this ended with a twenty minutes struggle to pull a furious procyon off his neck and prevent him choking him to death. After that, the normally relaxed reptile had become more and more paranoid he was going to be murdered by the angry ball of fur. Splinter, while not one for Rocket's rage, accepted that he simply couldn't abandon someone when they needed both friends and a home. The two shared like of silence and, even if he never said it, the smaller of the two rodents found it nice to have someone watch over him once again. Donatello, on the other hand, seemed to share many a like with the mammal. He'd often find himself woken at night, only to witness Rocket optimize yet another one of his devices. The two had taken to talking shop daily, about weapons and explosives or protective gear and transports, and had somehow grown pretty close regardless of how opposite their personalities were. One was calm and logical, the other smart but hot-blooded. One loved to create bombs that'd level the whole of NYC while the other made sure to downsize the payout to a few feet at most (especially the ones that only had a fuse of a few seconds). In fact, unknowingly, Donnie had found himself in a strange situation. While he wasn't happy that the only other creature to match his IQ was effectively a mass murdering nutcase, he'd awoken one day to realize his obsession with April had simply... Vanished. Seeing her and Casey together didn't bother him, his desire to steal her away and make her his bride (a fantasy he'd never risk openly admitting to) had disappeared as fast as it had come. Even his brothers couldn't believe it when he admitted to them, though Leo and Raph were glad he could live with April as a friend (Mikey was too busy dramatically overselling Donnie's fall out of love to notice when they'd abandoned him in the living room). It wasn't until a week after his realization, amidst a little inventive time with Rocket, that the reason why struck him. And, boy, did it strike hard.

He'd made a joke, something silly about robots and lubrication leaks basically being their form of a bathroom break, and seen the procyon smile... And felt his heart skip a beat. His mind raced ten to the dozen, his mouth dry and his palms sweaty, as he tried to figure out what had brought on such a sudden feeling of completely weakness. His gut knotted and grinded, the world span around him, and this forced him to excuse himself and rush to his room. He could barely breath, trembling violently to the very thought of that smile, and found the truth dawning like a terrible joke. No... No no no, I can't be... I-In love with... With Rocket!? Would this even be allowed? How would his brothers react? His father? What if he confessed and Rocket shunned him? If all of them did? He'd be an outcast, abandoned, discarded from the only people to ever love him and left to wander the world alone! (Okay, so maybe his fears were making that concept worse than it really would've been but he was easily panicked by the situation). He couldn't say a word, not to anyone. Only, as he went to bed that night, he couldn't help but recall every time he'd felt raccoon fur touch him. So soft, so delicate, that it haunted his dreams. The first night was fine, as was the entire week, but by the eighth day? Remembrance had become craving. An addiction. His dreams pulled forth desires he prayed to keep silent, the urge to be pinned down and feel soft fuzzy lips forced to his or carefully admire every inch of his naked body (not that anyone had seen him nude before, Rocket had some pretty serious privacy issues) and simply enjoy the blushing procyon's very existence, and it was driving him insane. He wanted, nay, NEEDED to have him. What he wanted for April seemed trivial in comparison, a crush as best, to this nearly primal nature begging him to take take take. Of course, this was before Rocket sealed himself in the lab. He'd exit now and again, thankfully for bathroom breaks or food, but would refuse to leave unless he completely had to. He even slept in there. Donatello had, thankfully, focused on how annoyed he was to have his entire lab taken over that he could (mostly) suppress his need for the other male.

Problem was... This only led to a more direct conflict...

Banging on his own lab's door, the purple clad warrior give an furious grunt as he kicked (and instantly regretted doing so) the metal door. "Damn it, Rocket, open up! It's been a month, A WHOLE MONTH, and you've not even told me what you're doing in there! I mean, come on! Don't you trust me!?" He hadn't meant for the last part to sound so venomous. Too late to take back his words now, he didn't expect to actually get a response. "I do trust you, ya d'ast idiot! I just... I-It's complicated, I'm workin' on something alright!?" Donatello huffed, hand resting on his brow as if it'd help decrease the stress building inside of him right now, before trying the door. It was still locked, rattling loudly to prove so, but it still got another response from the male on the other side. "Stop it, would ya! It's a surprise, I don't want ya seeing it yet!" The turtle's anger dispersed in an instant. A surprise? For him? Mouth slightly agape, he carefully thought about what he could possibly say to that. Could he have a clue to what it was? No, Rocket'd never allow him to guess what it was. They both knew he'd easily figure it out if he even hinted at it. Sliding a palm onto the door, brow resting against the cold steel, Donatello sighed. "I... W-What made you do that? I mean, I-I haven't exactly been worth a surprise and, even if I had-" There was shuffling the other side of the door, Rocket having moved closer. "That ain't true. You deserve it, 'specially after your brothers told me what meant most to you. Figured, you know, maybe it'd take your mind off of that April chick..." There was that hollow tone again. The sound of him missing something. Donnie snorted and smirked. "Yeah, I... That's never gonna happen. Not just because Casey's dating her but I'm... Kinda over her." Having made the mistake of enjoying the admission of this fact to Rocket, smiling as he did, the reptile failed to prevent himself falling forward when the lab door was thrown open at an extraordinary speed. However, instead of brick to greet his face, the ninja turtle found himself caught in the warm embrace of the man he loved. Had he have known any better, he could've sworn he was held onto longer than one should after catching someone.

Stood up once more, beckoned into the lab by the fuzzy mammal, Donatello soon found himself stood before a dirty cloth sheet draped over whatever the 'surprise' was. To say it looked suspicious was an understatement. Rocket let out a heavy sigh, the same one would give when facing a firing squad, and gripped the cover. "Just... I-I still gotta do bits but... Okay?" With a soft tug, the filthy cloth tumbled to the floor and exposed something that Donnie never expected to witness... MetalHead completely rebuilt from the ground up. His eyes darted from the creation to its creator, jaw hanging loose in shock. "I just... I mean, your brothers said you really cared about it and I just... I-I dunno, wanted to surprise you, 'sall..." The raccoon refused to look at the ninja before him, hands twisting and fiddling with the cloth in his hands. Words couldn't describe how adorable it was to Donatello. Not even considering, nor caring, about the consequence of his actions he slammed down onto his knees (thankful for his master's insistence on wearing knee-pads) and pulled the furry mammal into a passionate kiss. The purple shadow warrior did panic for a moment, not feeling a set of fuzzy lips return such an emotionally charged expression, but soon found the procyon crumble in his hold and push against him. Tiny paws gripped at his green wrists, tail hitched up in excitement, till the two pulled away out of necessity for air. Donatello couldn't stop smiling like a fool after this, not that Rocket minded seeing that cute little gap in his teeth. Thankfully his fur covered the blazing embarrassment tinting his skin crimson. "Thank you for this, Rocket. I love it." The raccoon knew all to well the robot wasn't the only thing he loved. Gaze averted, clearing his throat, Rocket couldn't help himself... "I-It's nothing, ya nerd..."

'I love you too', the raccoon masked with bravado.

* * *

 **My first ever cross-over! Felt good pairing up these two, mostly because both are just so lovable in my books. Anyway, hopefully it's not too bad. Feels a little light to me, maybe a little cheap, but I could just be over-thinking things. Meant to upload this little number earlier but somehow never did. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
